


Morning Routine

by GenesisII



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Morning Routine, My First Fanart, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sam's still asleep, Spideynova - Freeform, sam alexander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisII/pseuds/GenesisII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideynova and sleepy morning hugs. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

[](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/Emily_Clarke/media/8ee4a453-0f5e-43c2-ba20-9da2cd239b9d_zpshuacpxht.png.html)


End file.
